Veni Vidi Vici
by Paradoxical Warpath
Summary: When Jacob imprints on Edward it starts a chain reaction of events that no one could have foreseen. AU E/B Eventual Jakeward!


Hello! This is the first piece of literature that I have ever written so please don't leave any flaming reviews. I will appreciate any criticism if it would anyway help further advance my writing skills and helps make this story more enjoyable for you readers. The rest of the chapters will be significantly longer so I'm sorry for the short chapter!

This story is **yaoi **which means _slash, or boy x boy pairing, _and is a Edward x Jacob fic. You don't like don't read!

This is **Rated M** for a reason! It may contain _intense violence, blood and gore, sexual content and/or strong language._

So without any further ado here is the first chapter:

* _ * _ * _ * _ * _

* * *

** Chapter One:**

** Isabella Swan**

* * *

The change in temperature was startling. It was completely different from the Phoenix weather that Isabella Swan, who went by the nickname Bella, was used to. Sighing she deemed it as just one of the many things that she would have to get used to as the result of moving to Forks, Washington. Shrugging her forest green purse farther up on her right shoulder she stood in the middle of the Forks airport waiting. Scanning the crowd she tried to find the familiar face of her father, but to no avail. Pulling her two large and heavy navy blue suitcases closer to her body she glanced down at her old and worn down watch to see the time.

_1:12 p.m_

Frowning in the realization of her father Charlie being over twenty minutes late hesitantly she sat down on one of the many empty benches in the somewhat small crowded airport. Crossing her arms over her chest she decided to consider this an omen of bad things to come. _'After all, my own father couldn't even come and get me, his only child, at the right time despite me telling him yesterday over ten times what time I would be here.'_

Bella sat in silence for a few more minutes before decided on moving to the front of the airport. _'Maybe he's waiting on me out there.'_ Grabbing the handles of her suitcases she started to move forward but stopped suddenly at the feeling of a hand grabbing her shoulder. Turning to confront the stranger she stood open mouthed as she took in the grim face of her dear father.

"Bella!"

She froze for a few seconds, dazed from the loud holler of her name right near her ear and was quickly swept into a large, somewhat painful hug as Charlie's face swiftly transformed from a frown into a large genuine smile.

"Char – Dad?"

Slowly stepping out of the tight embrace Bella forced a small grin on her face. Truthfully she was tired, cold, and hungry. The result of all three of those symptoms combined equaled a cranky and antisocial Bella, but she really didn't want to start her new life here in Forks on the wrong foot with her father.

"I'm sorry I'm so late picking you up sweetheart."

Bella cringed at the sudden but endearing nickname her father decided to give her but stayed silent. Shaking her head she forced herself to keep the fake grin on her face.

"It's okay Dad. I haven't been waiting long."

She still felt bitter about waiting but the lie slipped so easily out of her mouth. Mentally shrugging she felt as though a little white lie was not as bad as outright lying which made her feel a tiny bit better.

Charlie's smile slowly changed into a frown. Bella scrunched her eyebrows together while to figure out if he would call her bluff. She watched in a awkward silence as he slowly shook his head as though he was coming out of a heavy thinking session.

"Well it's best to get out of here. I'm sure you're ready to get home and get settled in."

Her father then leaned forward and grabbed her two suitcase handles and slowly headed toward the airport entrance. Bella froze for a few seconds as his words repeated in her head. _Home. _It suddenly hit her. This was her home now. Her permanent home. No more movie nights with her mother and hanging out with her friends after school. She would be the new girl at school and would have to basically start from scratch. It was like Freshman year all over again but now on a much larger scale.

She watched Charlie glance over his shoulder to make sure she was following behind him, watched as his eyes glazed over in worry, eyebrows furrowed, mouth set downcast. He stopped walking to turn and fully face her. She closed her eyes, as though she was in pain, when she heard the heavy concern laced in his voice.

"Bella? Are you okay? What's the matter?"

She took a deep breath before slowly making her way towards him. It seemed to take forever to reach him but couldn't have been more than a few seconds. She paused for a few seconds to speak to him in a quiet and sullen voice before continuing the journey to the entrance.

"It's nothing."

She could feel his confused gaze linger on her back as she blended into the busy crowd.

* _ * _ * _ * _ * _

So how was it? I hope it isn't _too_ terrible! ^-^

The next scheduled update is March 7th. I might update sooner if I have time.


End file.
